


Fugitives

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Force Balance, Fugitives, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Finn, Reunions, Reylo Baby, the resistance wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Finn meets up with Rey after many years absence.





	Fugitives

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. This is a bit like a writing exercise for me so let's see how it goes.

### The anniversary was coming up; she’d been gone nearly three years.

The Resistance base had bigger establishments than Finn had ever seen when he’d absconded from the First Order. They now had an entire base on the planet of Coruscant – it was as hi-tech and flash as Finn had only dreamed of on Canto Bight and, what was more, Rose didn’t want to scratch the inhabitants eyes out – well, of most of them anyway. They weren’t living out of the back of a rust-bucket ship anymore, in trenches or dug outs.

They were established. Respected. Out in the open.

It also helped that the First Order was officially dust.

Nearly three years to the day actually.

The Resistance always seemed to go quiet about Finn at this time of year. Any victory parties they held were well-away from Base. Finn wasn’t sure whether that was out of consideration to Finn or because they could get better liqueur the further out they travelled.

Either way Finn never celebrated. The First Order falling coincided with the desertion of her best friend. For _him._

Poe, or General Dameron as he was now known, also went quiet. But not out of sadness – out of fury. He would always lament losing their one chance of revenge.

“We were _this_ fucking close” He raged, holding his fingers only a breath apart to show just how close they had been, “to getting that scum punished for his crimes! And what happens? Rey gets carried away with _compassion”_ he said it like a swear word “and runs off with him!”

Finn would always feel a bond with Poe – he had been the one to help him escape the First Order and given him the name he now went by after all – but this would always be a bugbear between them. Poe was furious with Rey for her betrayal of the Resistance and the Cause. Finn honestly couldn’t care less about all that (they’d already won – Rey’s defection didn’t changed anything). What had broken his heart was her leaving behind her friends – _they_ had been the very best of friends. Hadn’t that meant anything to her? And for that… Supreme Leader?

Rey _had_ left with Kylo Ren. On the battleground, they’d refused to harm one another. When they’d captured Kylo Ren, Rey begged for clemency. If only for the sake of the late General Leia. Kylo Ren was the General’s son after all.

In fairness, Poe hadn’t exactly been reasonable. He was determined that Kylo would die a traitor’s death and Rey even asking for Kylo to be spared made her at risk of being branded a traitor too apparently. Finn had been winded by this – it sounded a little too familiar with how he had once heard another General talk. Yes, they were on opposite sides but the utter conviction that they alone were right… well, Finn didn’t like to think about that even now.

Either way Rey wasn’t going to stand by and let it happen. When the jailers came to give the prisoner food the next day, they found his cell empty. They were also missing one Y-T Corellian Freighter and one Force-Sensitive Scavenger.

Poe had issued a million credits reward for both Rey and Kylo Ren’s capture. But, as of yet, they’d never been found.

Finn had gotten in too many arguments with Poe over Rey to risk bringing her up again so there was an unspoken role – Rey was never to be mentioned around them ever again.

Yet it was Rose who refused to act as though she’d never met Rey.

Just the other night as they’d lain in bed together, she’d whispered: “To just leave everything… she must care about him very much.”

Finn could give no reply.

Nor could he give a reply now. For it would be a risk.

But he kept rereading the piece of parchment that had been scribbled on.

_Meet me on Takodana in three moons. I miss you._

It wasn’t signed but Finn didn’t need a signature to know who had sent it.

* * *

The next two days left Finn flitting from one emotion to another. One minute he was all set to go to meet Rey; the next he was swearing to throw the note into the fire.

Had she gone insane? For all she knew, he could have handed this note straight to Poe and he would have surrounded the entire planet! She was putting a hell of a lot of faith in his ability to keep quiet.

But already Finn knew that Poe would never hear of this no matter what Finn decided. He would not sell Rey out to a traitor’s death.

On the morning of Rey’s request to meet, he told Rose that he was going to do an inventory run with his new ship. Rose kissed him goodbye and waved him off. She was either oblivious or unconcerned with what Finn was about to face.

All the way during his journey, Finn kept muttering to himself that he was just flying within distance of Takodana… he was just flying over the planet to appreciate the greenery… he was just looking to see how Maz’s Palace now looked… he was just landing to see if he could get a drink…

It was rather laughable really.

Maz’s Palace looked much the same as it had the first time Finn, Rey, Chewie, Han and BB8 had come to Maz for help. It seemed her clean up after the First Order had landed to search for BB8 had gone very well. The place looked almost unscathed.

Finn looked up at the establishment and wandered inside almost aimlessly. The clientele were as unsavoury as they had been on his first visit but Finn now had enough smarts to not make eye contact with anyone. He moved towards the bar where a tiny woman was distributing drinks. Finn waited for her enormous goggled eyes to fall on him.

“How you doing, Big Deal?” Maz Kanata asked in her usual wry tone.

“Maz. Good to see you.” Finn nodded his head. “I… don’t know what I’m doing here.”

“Stiff drink is what you need. Come with me.” She waved her hand imperiously. “I keep the good stuff outback.”

Finn numbly followed Maz out the back. It felt like there were numerous tunnels that made up her back-rooms – all the better for Maz, he supposed. More privacy for her clientele.

Maz opened a door and they went into a dimly lit side-room. But there were no barrels or bottles. Just a table and chair with a petite figure wearing a cowl sitting on it. At the sight of him, she lowered her hood.

She hadn’t changed – the three years that she had been away hadn’t taken away her dainty freckles, hazel eyes or hopeful expression. She looked stronger and healthier – even on the run she could maintain a better diet than on Jakku. And her look of joy seemed even brighter at the sight of him.

“Finn?”

“Rey!”

It suddenly didn’t matter that Rey was now wanted by the Resistance for a stupid amount of credits or that she had been in hiding for three years – she was back and she was now in his arms, hugging him like her life depended on it.

They clung to one another for a prolonged period of time – it took him back to when they had embraced outside the cave on Crait when she had lifted the rocks away from the secret exit. After many moments they broke apart.

“Maz!” Finn blurted out and looking around at the tiny former pirate. “You helped Rey? But you know she’s a fugitive.”

“The girl ain’t done _me_ any harm.” Maz countered. “Besides I’ve been wanted by at least four planets since my 400 th year.”

Finn turned back to Rey after deciding that Maz’s code of ethics wasn’t worth getting a migraine over.

“How… I mean, where… I mean, are you okay?”

“I’m fine Finn. Oh. I’ve missed you so much! And don’t be mad at Maz. Aren’t we all breaking the law right now?” Her face looked guilty as though clearly torn about having Finn break the law just to see her. “She’s been in secret contact over the last few months. She’s made sure I’m always a step ahead of the game. And I couldn’t exactly meet you in the bar. But listen - we can’t stay here. The Falcon is in the middle of the forest. It’s concealed but… I don’t like leaving it.”

Finn could guess that someone was on the Falcon anyway but wasn’t about to let Rey walk away from him. Even if it meant facing _him._

Rey gave Finn a cowl to put over his head (just in case they were spotted darting into the forest) and hugged Maz her thanks. They darted through the trees and kept an eye over their shoulders. It was almost like old times – like the time they had fled Starkiller Base into the snow filled forest.

There was a sight that caught them up short there too.

Finn nearly staggered to a halt when he saw the Millennium Falcon in front of him. He’d almost believed the ship had been a dream. Yet there it was – as dirty and ramshackled as it had ever been.

Rey darted up the ramp that had been lowered and Finn took a deep breath before following.

Finn took a moment to look around before his ears picked up on voices.

“I’m back.” Rey’s voice announced.

“Thank Force” came the reply. It was a deep voiced reply and it sent the sparse hairs up on the back of Finn’s neck. “I was getting worried.”

Finn lingered in the hallway of the ship. Did he go forward or back?

“Finn?” Rey’s voice was quiet as it approached his position. Nervous even. “Come in and meet them.”

Finn didn’t have time to contemplate the number of people waiting for him before he was taken by the wrist and led towards a sight he was likely never to forget.

The man who had once been Kylo Ren was stood in the centre of the ship. His hair was shorter but still long enough to show off his wavy locks and his scar that bisected his face. He was wearing black and dark brown robes. He looked similar to how he had appeared when Finn had known him as the enemy but different enough that Finn could envision him living a quieter life with Rey.

It was what he was holding that made him freeze. Or, more to the point, who.

Rey walked up to the baby in his arms and kissed her head. The baby had the look of a girl, was probably about eighteen months old and a full head of black hair. She looked like her father but also undeniably like Rey.

“Finn… this is Kira. She’s… she’s our daughter.”

Daughter. Rey had a daughter. _Kylo Ren_ and _Rey_ had a daughter.

The baby looked too preoccupied with drooling to really be concerned with the poignancy of the reunion. She looked contented in her father’s arms and didn’t seem grizzly. Kylo Ren held her with surprising gentleness; how could the one-time Supreme Leader be so natural holding an infant?

“You two…?”

Rey gave a shy smile. “We got married when we first disappeared.”

Married? With a baby?

“I need to sit down.” He said already on his way down to one of the Falcon’s seats.

Rey sat with him and they talked. It may have been for seconds or maybe days. They discussed everything they could. Rey didn’t disclose where her and Kylo were hiding and Finn didn’t ask. Even if she trusted Finn, she couldn’t risk her family. Because that’s what they were now – family.

Finn spoke of Rose, about the little flat they lived in and how Rose was trying to learn to cook. She’d only burnt their dinner twice. Rey didn’t ask about Poe and Finn didn’t volunteer the information. They seemed to know it would do no good.

From time to time, his eyes would wander to the toddler and her father on the other side of the Falcon. Kira seemed to be fascinated by the new person on the ship. Sometimes she would even toddle towards Finn and look at him with a happy smile. She was definitely Rey’s little girl – that smile could win over anyone.

Kira threw up her arms. Rey picked her up off the floor and the baby sat on her mother’s lap as Finn tickled under Kira’s chin. Rey kissed the crown of Kira’s head with evident love and pride. Kylo stood apart from the group but close enough that he could step in if Kira needed him.

It suddenly hit Finn in the face: Rey was never coming back.

There was always a chance that she might come back to the Resistance in time on her own. If she handed over Kylo Ren at the same time, Poe might even punish her rather lightly. But she was never going to turn in her husband and she would probably rather die than abandon her child. She’d been left behind by her dead-beat parents and Kylo Ren had been forced to suffer from absentee ones.

They were never coming back – because they finally had everything they wanted.

And that was okay. It was okay.

The sun was setting before Finn stood up to go. Kylo took Kira and nodded his head to Finn. It was not quite a hand of friendship but it was probably as good as they were going to get. The baby waved a pudgy hand at Finn and the former Stormtrooper couldn’t help the wave back.

Rey and Finn descended the ramp but didn’t embrace this time. They just wanted to look at one another as though to memorise every detail. Who knew when they would meet again?

“Are you happy?” Finn asked. It was the most important question that he needed an answer to.

“Yes.” Rey said simply. “And now I’ve seen you… I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

They did hug then. The longest and warmest hug of their friendship. “We will see each other again.” Finn promised. “I believe that.”

And then, with a heart light as air, Finn walked through the forest and back to the Resistance.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my only reward. Please reward if you liked?


End file.
